Addicted
by FlamingReaper
Summary: stalking, smut, enough said. This was created because I was listening to saving abels 'addicted', so yeah. I also apologize to both Twitter-chan and Psycho-chan for stealing the name of one of their stories.


Virgil groaned in annoyance, today was so typically boring that it was driving him mad. First, school was always pretty boring, it was school, so that was obvious. Second, nothing horrible happened on patrol, no life threatening crises, no Ebon planning the next big robbery, nothing. Thirdly, _nothing _was happening at home or at Richie's house. It was friday and Virgil's friends were to busy to do anything with him. Daisy was going to be busy with her boyfriend all weekend, Frieda with hers and Richie had a family reunion thing all weekend. The young hero sighed again as he flew towards the abandon gas station of solitude, finishing up patrol, unaware that someone was following him.

That specific someone was Hotstreak who had basically been stalking Static/Virgil since he found out who he was months ago. It had become an obsession, and addiction. The fire wielder had already suspected that Static was Virgil because he had always had this slight obsession about the younger boy. It had started in eighth grade when he had begun to beat him. The hitting was just an excuse, he supposed, to touch the innocent, beautiful, boy. Francis knew he had to stop this, knew he had to apologize to the boy before he was allowed to touch him in the way he needed to. They were so different from each other, polar opposites really, but that would be okay wouldn't it? Opposites attract, or so his mother had told him when he was younger.

Francis followed his boy to the gas station, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. When the redhead got to a window, he peered through and gaped. Virgil was undressing from his uniform, shirt already gone, undoing his buckle. Francis bit back a groan as a tent formed in his pants. It was then that he noticed the slightly open door, he smirked and stalked around to it to finally prove to Virgil he was serious.

"Stupid belt," Virgil grunted as he fiddled with his belt. It had been slightly damaged in a fight a couple of weeks ago and he didn't have the money to repair it. He continued to fiddle with it, unaware that he had an audience of one.

"I can help ya' with that sparky," Came a deep raspy voice that Virgil knew in an instant. The young hero whirled in an instant, staring wide eyed at the pyro, full mouth slightly agape. Said pyro was leaning against the door frame, thick arms crossed over a strong chest. Chocolate brown eyes traveled downward over that strong body, it was then that Virgil saw the tent in the front of his pants. The darker skinned teen flushed as his eyes darted back up to meet fierce green ones.

"See somethin' ya' like sparky?" Hotstreak said, a playful smirk on his lips. Virgil bit his bottom lip nervously and nodded. Virgil had been mostly bisexual since he was thirteen, leaning more towards men then woman. He liked his women gentle,and soft, with a stubborn streak to them. The men he liked were polar opposites from anything anyone would imagine him to like. Stubborn, controlling and completely dominating to his submissive persona. He liked his men in charge, and the only one he found remotely to his tastes had been Francis.

The red heads eyes widen a little in surprise, it disappeared rather quickly as he stared at the smaller boy in front of him. His smirk turned into a rather lecherous grin as he stood up straighter to stalk up to hero. In a quick movement, Francis had Virgil pressed up flush against him, mouths meeting in a hungry dance. Mouths opened, tongues meet and had a brief scuffle for dominance, Virgil losing quite quickly at the game. Francis' large hands were roaming over the slender body causing Virgil to squirm and let out little mewling noises, which made Francis grow harder. Before long they pulled away, panting gently, arms wrapped securely around the other.

Virgil looked up Francis, eyes meeting, forming an understanding with the other. Before Virgil could utter a word, he was bent over the old rickety couch that he and Richie had found with his belt being melted off. His pants and boxers were pulled down in even less time.

"Get out of them, " Francis growled out, voice full of lust. Virgil nodded in compliance, pulling both bare feet out of the loose fitting pants. Francis pulled back to stare at his beautiful boy, eyeing the scares that blended with smoother skin.

"Who scared you?" Francis growled out dangerously. Virgil shuddered at the commanding voice.

"Who?" Francis snapped.

"Many enemies of mine, as Static, but mostly Ebon." Virgil replied, head tilting over his shoulder cutely. Francis shuddered at how adorable Virgil looked. He then scowled angrily, pissed that someone had damaged his boy. The red head resolved to get them later, now wasn't the time, not with such a pretty little thing like Virgil bent over a couch. The red head leaned down and kissed the center of Virgil's back, and continued to kiss downwards until he reached his puckered hole. Before the young hero could ask the red head what he was doing, a thick tongue was entering his virginal hole. Within moments, Francis had Virgil panting, and begging for more, even trying to thrust his hips back into the intruding organ.

After his entrance was thoroughly wet, Francis pulled back with a grin, taking one large digit and thrusting it gently into the inexperienced body, unaware that Virgil had never done such things prior. The fire wielder did take note of how Virgil let out a moan of discomfort, muscles twitching at the intrusion.

"Your acting as if you've never had sex before sparky," Francis said with a smirk adding a second finger.

"I- I haven't," Virgil stuttered out. Movement ceased at the confession. Francis stared at the body before him in silent wonderment. His boy was more innocent then he thought.

"Good. I'm the only one who gets to touch you like this, understood?" Francis said, thick fingers thrusting into the tight body before him. Virgil let out a pleasured moan before responding.

"I understand. Only want you touching me anyway." Virgil said with a blush. With this confession, Francis couldn't take it any more. He practically tore of his clothing before placing his thick, leaking member at the virgin entrance.

"Relax," was the only thing the red head said before plunging into that infuriatingly tight heat. Virgil nearly screamed for the penetration, the feeling of being pried open almost unbearable. Francis had the decency to wait for his little lover to adjust to the sudden intrusion, although he shuddered at the tight heat that surrounded him. After Virgil adjusted, he pushed his hips back to let his dominate know he was ready, and the pleasured dance began anew. Francis pounded into the tight heat that was his alone to take, hitting the spot in Virgel that made the young hero see stars.

There bodies almost grew frantic as the tempo of the sex increased. It almost seemed that it was animalistic and savage. In some ways it was. Virgil clawed at the couch beneath him, hips going higher into the air as his upper body slipped down the front of it slightly. This added a new angle to their dancing, adding more pressure, adding a new heightened sense of lust. Francis's large hands splayed over Virgil's slender hips, tightening enough to leave bruises, bruises that would mark the beginning of their relationship. Before to long, Virgil reached his climax, his body ceasing as he came hard against the back of the couch. He lost control of his powers briefly as the shot out of his slender hands. Francis couldn't help but groan at the sound of Virgel screaming for him, his own climax being squeezed out of him by the tight body he was thrusting into.

When all was said and down, both hero and villain panted loudly, getting their strength back. Francis recovered first, pulling out of the trembling body before him. The red head pulled the raven haired boy to him, quickly getting both of them to the other side of the couch to sleep.

"Francis?" Virgil replied sleepily, snuggling into that broad chest.

"Yeah?" Francis replied.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Virgil asked.

"Figured you would have got that when I said no one else can touch ya' but me." Francis replied.

"Good, cause I kinda been in love with you for awhile." Virgil replied.

"An I've been addicted to you for even longer," Francis replied, smirking. With that, both drifted off into a comfortable sleep, finally content with what they had been dealt.


End file.
